


A One-Shot Collection That I Regret Making

by beedobeedo_0



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, But still hella angsty, Fluff, How do I tag?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m sorry, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, The Author Regrets Everything, and request, cute stuff at least, i don’t know, or yall ain’t getting anything, yall better make some prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedobeedo_0/pseuds/beedobeedo_0
Summary: Hdshsh





	1. MAKE REQUEST

**Please make request and do prompts for me, i’m Hella uncreative and all that so please**


	2. Changjin uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changjin both seem like bad boys but really they’re both little cuties and they hate each other dhdhhdhs but they falls in love so it’s ok boo
> 
> Thanks polillitafeliz for the actually amazing prompt uwu (also ur so cute)

“Oh, my god! Look, it’s Hyunjin!” A female student whispered to another.

 

”Holy shit—honey help, my makeup isn’t on fleek right now, this isn’t ok!”

 

”You’re makeup is never on fleek, but you do you boo!”

 

”Shut the hell up Minyoung!”

 

The two female student’s banter ceased the moment that Hyunjin had floated right by them, a smirk on his face as the multiple girls around them swooned.

 

His piercings glinted in the, surprisingly, well lit hallway. His black leather jacket suited him well, hanging around his shoulders like a shawl his school uniform underneath barely visible. A chain hung from his black skinny jeans, bumping against his thigh every step he took. He towered over the other students, looking down on them with his intense gaze.

 

Rings lined his long, thin fingers, clinking against his locker as he opened it. His hair was dyed blonde, but the roots had already begun to show again, making his look even more irresistible than he had looked already.

 

His friends, sure, they’re all also out of this world handsome, but Hyunjin would always be most handsome in the female student body’s eyes. Anyway, his friends were already walking towards him, all dressed properly in their school uniforms.

 

all of them were very contrasting in their personalities, on the surface, at least.

 

The youngest of the four was Yang Jeongin, an absolute innocent cutie in everyone’s eyes. He was the kindest of the four, and he was still pretty blunt as well, but his intentions were pretty good.

 

The so-called ‘nerd’ of the group was Kim Seungmin, the puppy-like face was just a mask for the calculating devil that was his true self, or so they say. He was the ‘sadistic’ one of the four, so maybe.

 

Then the one other Australian in the school, none other than Lee Felix, or Yongbok, whatever floats your boat. Honestly, he rivals Jeongin in the kindness department, but he’s kinda a pushover.

 

ok whatever let’s continue!

 

* * *

 

 

 “Hey, Hyunjin, isn’t that the guy you hate? Why’s Felix hanging with him?” Seungmin questioned, motioning behind Hyunjin, an eyebrow quirked up.

 

Hyunjin twisted in an almost unnatural way, glaring right into the head of said guy.

 

Felix day next to a short guy, wearing all black, not a hint of a school uniform on his body. The gentle smile on his face was only reserved for the closest of friends, so how did that _fucking asshole_ get on that list? Hyunjin’s questioning his existence at the moment.

 

Hyunjin watched as Felix continued to gaze fondly at the said asshole, with such a fond smile on his face.

 

Hyunjin felt something unpleasant unfurl in his stomach, so intense, like a burning sensation. Surprisingly, the feelings weren’t direction toward the short asshole, but instead, Felix, the sweetest sunshine.

 

”This bitch...” Hyunjin muttered underneath his breath, and he really didn’t know who he was addressing anymore.

 

Hyunjin stood, making his way to Felix, ignoring Seungmin’s question in favour of shoving people out his way.

 

Just a few paces away from his table, Hyunjin froze. Time seemed to slow, and the asshole now turned to Changbin. Well, he was already Changbin, but this was different.

 

Changbin looked beautiful. The content look and smile on his face was just breathtaking, and Hyunjin’s breath was definitely being taken away at the moment.

 

His oversized hoodie made him look even smaller than he already was compared to... about everybody in the school. God, he looked so cute to Hyunjin, and that was a problem because he was supposed to hate him.

 

He was supposed to hate him because he didn’t like the fact that he also had the title of ‘bad boy’, and he was supposed to be the only bad boy in school. Now that Hyunjin was saying it to himself, that sounded like a stupid fucking reason, but now going back now.

 

But, still, Changbin was just so beautiful, and his black skinny jeans were very... _form fitting_ , and showed how he filled out in _just_ the right places.

 

Oh, god. Hyunjin was _not_ just saying that the asshole that he hated was fucking thicc. Well, he wasn’t wrong, he had some nice thighs. No, Hyunjin couldn’t be thinking like that. He shouldn’t be agreeing with himself.

 

The time sped back up again, back to it’s natural speed, and Hyunjin, without thinking, grabbed Changbin by the collar and lifted him up to his feet. Though, he was still a good head shorter than him.

 

”You threaten Felix into hanging with you or what?” Hyunjin snarled, yanking a bit on his collar. He could hear as his knees slammed against the lunch table. Pain flashed in Changbin’s eyes, and Hyunjin felt just a _little_ guilty.

 

Not that he should, he shouldn’t.

 

Changbin scoffed, “or he could just, I don’t know, be tired of dealing with your _pompous_ ass.” Hyunjin could feel the urge to punch the beauty in front of him, but something deeper in his head told him he would regret it.

 

He shoved Changbin down back into his seat, walking away, hands in his pockets, shoulders so _tense_ they could cramp and that would fucking _hurt_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Changbin didn’t know what he did to piss off Hyunjin, but apparently it’s because he existed. Really, isn’t it just fucking stupid to get mad over your friend making friends?

 

”Changbin, I know you’re busy fussing over your relationship with Hyunjin, but could you think less loudly?” Jisung quipped, typing away on his laptop, simultaneously doing Changbin’s homework for him.

 

”But, why does he hate me Jeongin? It sucks now that I know that I actually have a huge crush on him.” Jisung just shrugged, eyes glued to the laptop screen. “That was so helpful.”

 

Changbin sighed again, scrolling through Instagram, trying not to like any of Hyunjin’s _adorable_ photos. “I don’t like being mean back to him.” He muttered under his breath. He buried himself further into the very large hoodie he wore. The scent of Hyunjin’s cologne still lingering in the fabric.

 

He sighed in content this time.

 

”Why don’t you just ask him yourself? That’s an obvious solution.” Minho suggested.

 

Changbin school his head. “I can’t, he hates me enough that he’d rather avoid muni existence than even look at me.”

 

”That’s very true.”

 

”Not helping, hyung.” Changbin sighed again, much to the irritation of Jisung. “I’ll just head to my locker, I need to get Gyu.”

 

”You forgot him _again_?” Jisung asked incredulously, his eyes never straying once from his laptop.

 

” _Yes_ , now shut up and do my homework please.” Jisung just hummed in amusement, typing away.

 

Changbin quickly jogged to his locker, his backpack swung over his shoulder.

 

But, he quickly stopped in his tracks when he noticed, his locker was wide open.

 

And Gyu wasn’t inside.

 

Changbin nearly destroyed his locker looking for Gyu, maybe stuck behind some binders, buried underneath some overdue papers maybe? No luck.

 

Changbin was close to near damn tears. He’s had Gyu since he was six-years-old, and there was no replacing him. If he really lost him, then his life was screwed. He wasn’t being over dramatic. He could not sleep without Gyu.

 

He tried and he couldn’t sleep the whole night.

 

”Looking for this?” The familiar voice sent shivers up and down Changbin’s spine. He slowly turned to face Hyunjin, who held Gyu higher than he could reach _jumping_ even.

 

Changbin might just break down crying if Hyunjin was gonna do what he thought he was gonna do. “Hyunjin, please, just give him back.”

 

Hyunjin smirked, then he raised his other hand, gripping Gyu’s Left leg, his other hand gripping Gyu’s Right arm. “And what if... I don’t?”

 

”please,” Changbin was _definitely_ going to cry, “don’t do this to me, please.”

 

All Changbin could see was Hyunjin’s sadistic smirk, the same glint in his eyes, and Gyu...

 

Ripped in half.

 

Changbin’s vision suddenly blurred and something wet dripped down his cheeks. He could see the blurred lines of Hyunjin walking away from him, obviously pleased. He could hear him cackling happily.

 

The same laugh that Changbin loved listening to.

 

Right now, though, Changbin really hated that damn laugh.

 

And he really hated the fact that he knew he’d probably—no—definitely still love Hyunjin after all this. Because he was just a stupid idiot in love with a fucking asshole.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Hyunjin flinched away from the voice, turning slightly to see Felix angrily stomping straight toward him.

 

”I know you ripped Gyu!” Hyunjin scoffed.

 

”So what? It was just a stuffed animal, can’t he just get a new one?” Felix looked ready to punch Hyunjin in the face, and Hyunjin really didn’t appreciate that his friend looked like he _really_ wanted to.

 

Felix placed his finger on his chest, poking him a bit. “You know, he called me last night, at three-in-the-morning, because he was crying, and because he couldn’t sleep without Gyu!” Hyunjin could feel his heart shatter a bit. He did that?

 

”You’re gonna make this up to Changbin by taking care of him today for me,” Felix quickly hushed Hyunjin’s protest, “no, you can’t say no. You hurt him so you fix him.” Felix reached back into his backpack, fishing for something.

 

”Here, I already patched Gyu back together, so before your duties as caretaker are over, give this to him in the morning. And, yes, you are sleeping over with Changbin.” Hyunjin was speechless.

 

But, something in the back of his head was telling him, his is what he needed to do. It’s his fault that he couldn’t see Changbin’s cute smile today, after all.

 

* * *

 

The knocks at the door is were very much not Felix, Changbin could tell.

 

Because Felix _never_ knocked, so this was someone else.

 

Maybe it was Woojin, but he knew where the spare key was, so probably not. It could be Chan, but Chan likes... more _unique_ entrances. Like windows. Specifically Changbin’s bedroom window at two. In the morning.

 

Jisung is his roommate, but he’s sleeping over at Minho’s. Maybe Minho came to get something for Jisung? Or maybe someone, like his younger brother, came to visit him in his time of turmoil.

 

Changbin groaned as he got up from his position on the couch, dragging the multiple blankets and pillows with him to the front door.

 

He wore a light pink, oversized hoodie that belonged to Jisung, so it was a bit larger on his slightly smaller frame. He wore a pair of Jisung’s shorts too, because he really didn’t have any.

 

No, really. He didn’t have any shorts. He still wore black skinny jeans in the summer. Yes, Changbin was torturing himself, but he’s willing to suffer to look good.

 

“Hello—?” Changbin froze in place when he saw who was there. A duffle bag in one hand and it seemed like a bag of convenient store food.

 

Hyunjin stood there awkwardly, his gaze meeting his shoes, but when he looked up he was met with the cutest Changbin’s he’s ever seen.

 

Changbin flushed red in embarrassment when he realised Hyunjin was just staring at him, a unidentifiable look in his eyes.

 

Changbin swallowed his pride, “What’re you doing here?” He tried to keep his voice from wavering too much, trying to seem like he was unbothered.

 

”I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that... Gyu was so important to you. I’m sorry.” Hyunjin grit his teeth and bowed his head, his pride hurting. But his heart hurt from guilt more.

 

Strange.

 

Changbin could feel his heart failing him, thumping away in his rib cage, about to rip out his chest. He was surprised that the whole damn neighbourhood couldn’t hear his dumb heart.

 

”If you’re just here to apologise, then please, leave.” Changbin went to close the door, his cheeks and ears burning.

 

Charismatically, Hyunjin held the door open with just a fist, the convenient store bag dangling from a single finger. “Please, Felix isn’t coming today. I’m the replacement. Why d’you think I have a duffle bag with me?” Hyunjin let himself in, gently pushing pass Changbin, placing his stuff on the couch.

 

Hyunjin motioned toward Changbin. “You gonna stand there all day? You’ll get sick, it’s cold outside.” He nonchalantly gripped Changbin’s smaller hand in his larger one, dragging him back to the couch after closing the door.

 

Changbin wasn’t going to survive the night. There’s always beer. Don’t drink like Changbin, kids, don’t follow his example.

 

”You hungry? I bought some snacks from the convenient store down the street.” Hyunjin said, bundling Changbin back up in his blankets and pillows. He opened the bag up, grabbing some chips and candy bars. “You wanna watch a movie or something? Don’t know how you don’t die from boredom here.”

 

Changbin was, in all honesty, fucking _shocked_. Felix was the one who was supposed to comfort him in his time of fucking depression, but he sends his fucking _crush_ instead.

 

Well, he wasn’t complaining. But he was still kind of pissed at Hyunjin.

 

”Uh, why’re you being so... _nice_ to me?” Changbin looked out from his cocoon of blankets, trying to push the blankets out of his peripheral vision.

 

Hyunjin giggled, fucking _giggled_ , and Changbin’s heart did a fucking _backflip_  and _choked_ itself on its own heartstrings. “I’m being nice to you because I was an asshole from day one. And I feel bad over what I did to your plushie.” Hyunjin flushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

 

Changbin let himself smile, a giggle slipping past his lips. His eyes were half-closed, ‘content’ written all over him. “I’m still kind of pissed, but it’s ok. I guess.” Hyunjin let out a laugh, the laugh that Changbin absolutely loved.

 

Nope, he wasn’t going to survive. He needs to write a will so Jisung doesn’t auction off all his stuff for money.

 

”Anyway, you wanna watch a movie or...?” Changbin nodded, moving over to give Hyunjin some space on the couch. He let himself fall onto the couch, hooking his arm around Changbin’s shoulders.

 

Hyunjin picked out a random movie from Changbin’s massive selection, not caring about what genre it was. He was fine if Changbin liked the movie.

 

”Are you sure you want to watch this movie? It’s... _really_  scary.” Hyunjin smirked.

 

”I’m gonna be fine. Maybe _you’re_ just scared.” Changbin huffed, his cheeks puffing out in the cutest way. Hyunjin just wanted to reach out and just... fucking _pinch_ then.

 

”You’re so cute! Everybody says you’re, like, the scariest person there is, but you’re just a little softie!” Hyunjin cooed, deciding to take the risk and pinch the cutest cheeks he’s ever pinched.

 

Changbin whined in protest, swatting away Hyunjin’s hands away from his precious cheeks. Though, he failed poorly.

 

”Let’s just watch the movie already!” He exclaimed, still trying to swat away Hyunjin’s advancing hands. “And stop pinching my cheeks!”

 

Hyunjin just giggled again, cuddling into Changbin’s side. He could feel Changbin tense trough the layers of blankets between them. Hyunjin quickly extracted himself from the entanglement of blankets. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

 

”Uh, yeah, let’s just watch the movie.” Changbin nodded, cocooning himself further into the multiple blankets that were wrapped around his small frame. He needed a drink.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyunjin~ you’re always hurting hyung! That’s s’not fair!” Changbin whined, his words slurred. A few hours earlier, after finishing the movie—and Hyunjin was not scared during it, totally not hiding his face into Changbin’s neck almost the whole entire time. Totally.—Hyunjin had fulfilled his Changbin’s request of getting him something to drink, and he just grabbed a random pack out the fridge, and now Changbin was drunk and straddling Hyunjin.

 

”I should be able to hurt you too!” Changbin whined once more, snuggling his face into the juncture of Hyunjin’s shoulder and neck.

 

”What do you mean?” Hyunjin was close to jumping Changbin, and that’s something that he was sure that sober Changbin would definitely not want.

 

Changbin removed himself of his snug spot in Hyunjin’s neck, deciding to instead kiss the younger’s cheek. “S’not fair! I love you, but you don’t love me, so it hurts! S’not fair—!”

 

Changbin yelped in surprise. He winced as his head and back bet the floor, pain shooting up his spin to his head. He stared up in shock.

 

Hyunjin hovered over him, pinning his hands down with his own. He was in between his legs, an unreadable look in his eyes.

 

”H-Hyunjin? What’re you doing?” Changbin cursed his drunken stutter, trying, weakly, to escape from his cage that was Hyunjin.

 

”Changbin... I’m ninety percent sure of this, so I’ll say it,” Hyunjin leaned down and kissed the tip of Changbin’s nose. “I love you too, binnie.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, did you hear? Seo Changbin and Hwang Hyunjin are together now!”

 

”What? Seriously? Now I can give up my dreams of dating Hyunjin.”

 

”I recommend, if they ever break up, don’t pursue your dreams, they’re not possible.”

 

”Why am I friends with you again, Minyoung?”

 

Hyunjin and Changbin entered the school hallway, holding hands and laughing together. They both had content and happy smiles on their faces, blushing slightly. Their friends stood in one group together, proud smiles on their faces and shocked looks.

 

”Hey.” Hyunjin used his free hand to wave to Seungmin, busy gawking than getting to know Changbin’s friends.

 

”I never thought you’d have Stockholm syndrome.” Hyunjin laughed cheerfully, taking Changbin’s hand in his own, kissing the knuckles gently.

 

Changbin giggled, a pink hue dusting his prominent cheek bones.

 

”Yeah, I think I might need to see a psychologist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the type of angst that I live for boo where peeps be hurting each other like no tomorrow
> 
> (also thanks again polillitafeliz, ur such a cutie)

**Author's Note:**

> Please


End file.
